The Next Chapter in Their Lives
by shortstuff1699
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, and who better to start with than PERCABETH? Percy proposes and there's a new quest. prepare yourself for emotional TRAUMA! *maniacal laugh* LOL I'm just as bad as Uncle Rick. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED! BOTH CRITICAL AND PRAISING!
1. Preview!

**This story takes place two or three years after the Blood of Olympus**

**_Preview_**

He took her to a secluded place in the woods that only he knew about. She was about to ask what he was doing when she turned around and saw him down on one knee.

He said, with tears in his eyes, "Annabeth Chase, we have known each other for eight years. We have fought together, saved each other, even fallen into Tartarus together. You can kick my butt any day of the week. You are the most amazing, strong, intelligent, beautiful girl I know. When I disappeared, you were the only person I remembered, which I think goes to show that my life simply couldn't go on without you in it. I know how much the separation hurt you too. I want to make sure that something like that never ever happens again. Annabeth, Wise Girl, will you marry me?"

Annabeth was close to breaking down. She looked into his sea green eyes and said, "Yes, Seaweed Brain," without any hesitation.


	2. Chapter 1, Counsiling

Percy walked through the Plaza, which had been built almost immediately after the joining of the Camps and the forming Camp Half-Jupiter (they were still working on the name.) He walked about twenty feet before he saw who he was looking for.

"Piper!" He said, and waved at her. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Piper stared to walk towards him. "What is it?"

"I need your advice, but we can't talk here, too many wandering...ears."

"Percy, what's going on?" Piper gave him a questioning look.

"I'll tell you when we find someplace to talk. I don't want Annabeth to hear what I'm about to tell you."

"Oooooohhhhh! So it's THAT kind of advice." She gestured for him to follow her, "C'mon, I know just where to go." Percy followed her until they arrived at the destination.

"So," Piper said, "What advice do you seek from the Daughter of Love today?" She laughed at her own witty comment, but Percy was obviously thinking about something else, he paced the room and was running his fingers through his hair.

"Umm," Percy stopped and blushed slightly, "I want to propose to Annabeth."

Piper's eyes suddenly widened with delight and she started reacting much like a fan-girl would in this sort of situation, but with a special Aphrodite flair. Shes immediately started half screaming with delight, half speaking at a thousand miles a minute.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH, THISISSOEXITINGTHISISSOEXITING! ICAN'TBELIEVETHATYOU'REGONNA**PROPOSE!** OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!

Percy rubber the back of his neck, suddenly bashful. He was blushing brighter than ever now. "The only problem is, I have no idea how to do it."

Piper suddenly stopped. She looked at Percy with a shocked expression on her face.

"You? YOU of people need advice on how to propose?! Dude, I swear, you are the master of all things romance."

"Yeah, but proposing is a whole different ball game, we're talking about the rest of our LIVES!"

"Touche. I may not be the best at giving advice though, I could call on my moth-"

"NO!" Percy interrupted, "ANYTHING but your mother!"

"Thank you." Piper sighed in relief.

"We still have a dilemma on our hands though." He suddenly started knocking on her head, probably trying to give her ideas, "THINK PIPER, THINK! THERE MUST BE **SOMETHING** IN THAT APHRODITE BRAIN OF YOURS!"

She smacked his hands away, "WILL YOU QUIT IT!? I'm trying to think, and you AREN'T helping!'

"Sorry" He put his hands by his sides again.

Piper thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "I got it! Percy, tell me your favorite, happiest moments with Annabeth."

Percy started to tick off the moments on his fingers when he said them, "Well, our first kiss, in the Laberyinth, Our first 'official' kiss, the whole camp came to see it, I swear. Our Underwater kiss that night. That moment in Rome, at the Cafe, Seeing her for the first time. Seeing her for the first time after I disappeared, Sight seeing in New Rome. That moment when she Judo-flipped me, when I saw that she was safe with the Athena Parthenos..."

" Well, those are all very sweet. but, Percy, it sounds like every moment is your favorite."

"Who said it wasn't"

"You know Percy, you really are adorable, If we were in a book, I'm sure that you would have enough as many fangirls as there are people in the U.S. Okay, just tell Annabeth what you just told me, you'll be fine, plus you and I both know that Annabeth is head-over-heels for you, there is no way on Earth that she would turn you down."


	3. Chapter 2, Getting Ready

Percy worked day and night to work out what to say, meanwhile, Annabeth noticed Percy's absence, and decided to pay Piper a visit.

"Hey Piper! Look, I need your help. Percy, **sigh** Percy's been kind of... distant lately. Do you have any idea why that is?"

It was all Piper could do to keep from from spoiling the surprise to Annabeth. _What's taking Percy so long, it's been a week since he talked to me, and he obviously STILL hasn't proposed. What's going on with him?_

At that moment, Percy cam rushing through the door, and, in response, Annabeth shot up and ran towards him, not allowing him any chance of escape, as if he was ever going to run away form her.

"Annabeth," he said, "would you come on a quick walk with me? I promise we won't take too long, to you can come and talk to Piper later."

"Sure, Seaweed Brain! It's about time!-" This cause Percy to have a shocked face, and Piper knew exactly what that meant, Percy was going to propose right now! "-that we went out, it's been, like, a week. Where have you been all this time?"

"You'll find out in a minute," they started to walk out and Percy gave Piper a thumbs up, which she returned.

After they left, Jason walked in, "What was that all about?" he said.

"Oh, Jason! Percy's gonna propose to Annabeth! Isn't that so exiting!?" Piper was bouncing happily at this point. "He's finally go the courage to do it! Jason, they're gonna get married!"

"Assuming she says yes," Jason pointed out.

"Which she undoubtedly will! Do you honestly believe that she'd reject him!? She knows it would break his heart!"

Jason came up and hugged her. "I know, Pipes, I was just kidding."


	4. Chapter 3 HE DID IT! HE REALLY DID IT!

Meanwhile, with Percy and Annabeth.

Percy took her to a secluded place in the woods that only he knew about. It was surrounded by trees, and had a fabulous view of the ocean. Annabeth had just barely noticed the candles and rose petals lining the path, which she thought odd. Then she realized that only one person could have done this. Percy, but why? She was about to ask what he was doing when she turned around and saw him down on one knee.

He said, with tears threatening to come, "Annabeth Chase, we have known each other for eight years. We have fought together, saved each other, even fallen into Tartarus together. You can kick my butt any day of the week. You are the most amazing, strong, intelligent, beautiful girl I know. When I disappeared, you were the only person I remembered, which I think goes to show that my life simply couldn't go on without you in it. I want to make sure that we never get separated like that ever again. I tried to think of my favorite moments with you, to kind of go through a walk down memory lane, but I realized that EVERY moment with you has been my favorite. Annabeth, Wise Girl, you are the only person I can possibly think of asking this next question to. Will you marry me?"

Annabeth had tears streaming from her eyes. She looked into his sea green eyes and barely managed to say, "Yes, Seaweed Brain," before breaking down and running into his arms. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, but they were soon wet again by his own. He pulled her into a tight hug, and soon, a soft kiss.

Too soon, they walked down toward the plaza, closely side by side, hand in hand, Annabeth wearing her new Aquamarine engagement ring.


	5. Chapter 5, The Party

**When Percy and Annabeth arrived at the Plaza, they were met by Jason and Piper, Piper had a slightly mischievous look on her face.**

"Hey Piper!" Annabeth said, "Where is everybody? We didn't see anybody on our way back."

Piper said, "You'll find out in a second," She couldn't hold it in any longer, "Okay Annabeth, I just have to know. Did you say yes?"

"Yes, but how did you know that Percy proposed, he literally did it like, five minutes ago! We haven't had TIME to tell anybody yet!"

Percy stepped in, because Piper was too busy murmuring to herself what sounded like suspiciously like wedding plans, "Well, I asked Piper for advice on how to ask you about a week ago, I was a mess and all my ideas sounded dumb to me, Piper gave me really good advice."

Piper came down from her cloud, at least long enough to tell Annabeth and Percy to follow them. They walked to the Mess Hall only to find the place covered with balloons and banners and all sorts of things with the happy couple's names plastered all over them. Percy immediately shot a look at Piper, makeing a mental note to himself to give the daughter of Aphrodite a lesson in keeping secrets.

"Piper, it's wonderful!" said Annabeth, "But, why does the whole camp know that we got engaged?"

"I may or may not have told my cabin-mates about Percy's plan when he took you on a 'walk,'" she said, doing air quotes when she said the word 'walk.'

"And I may have made a large announcement to the rest of the camp while Piper was telling the Aphrodite kids," Jason said.

"But, you didn't even know I would say yes!" Annabeth said.

"Did it even ever cross your mind to say no?" Piper said.

"No"

"Then it looks like I did the right thing. I know you too well to know that you would say no anytime in a million years. You love Percy too much."

Annabeth went up and hugged Piper while other campers were coming up and giving Percy pats on the back after confirming that she did in fact say yes. Annabeth showed her ring to just about every female in the camp, and the party went on for most of the night, most people made their extra sacrifices Aphrodite and Eros in Annabeth and Percy's honor. Many people came up to them with ideas for the wedding, and the couple wrote down ideas that they really liked. The party ended with a kiss onstage, and everybody went back to their cabins after that.


	6. Chapter 6, The calling of the Quest

The next day, Percy and Annabeth, got called to the Big House to speak with Chiron.

"What is it Chiron?" Percy said.

"You two have been chosen to go on a quest. Just the two of you," he said.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth stepped forward, "Haven't we gone on enough quests to last a lifetime?"

"Yes, I understand your concern, but it has been prophesied. You two will go on the quest."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare stepped into the room. Her eyes glowed green, and she said in her Oracle voice, "

_Daughter of Wisdom, and Son of the Sea_

_Shall roam across a country free._

_The Offspring of Ocean shall suffer the greatest cost_

_And search the Dead's Land for his something that is lost_

Rachel looked like she was going to say something else, but just told Percy and Annabeth to leave, once they were gone she turned to Chiron with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't tell them the rest of the prophesy."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't want to break their hearts, not after they just got engaged, and they're so happy right now. Because the thing that Percy loses is Annabeth,and I know he is going to figure it out, and, here's the rest,

_The Son of the Ocean will try to change fate_

_But will find it's impossible._

Don't you see? Annabeth is going to die! And there's nothing anybody can do about it!" She hugged Chrion, in need of moral support, and started sobbing.

"And Percy will try to change it, which will make his loss even more unbearable," Chiron said.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth walked out and tried to figure out the meaning of the prophesy.

"Let's just take it line by line. _Daughter of wisdom and Son of the Sea. _That's obviously us." Annabeth said.

"_Shall roam across a country free. _Duh, the U.S."

"_The Offspring of Ocean shall suffer the greatest cost, _Hmm this is where it gets tricky and vague. Well, it's obviously refering to you, but the greatest cost..."

Percy thought for a moment, looked at Annabeth, and a look af realization came onto his face. After a second, his eyes suddenly got dark, "What's the last line?" He said and he thought to himself, _Wait, Wait, Wait! __I have to check for sure, before I start making crazy assumptions._

"Uhh, _And search the Dead's Land for his something that is lost_."

Percy suddenly put his arm tightly around Annabeth's shoulders protectively. _It won't happen. I won't let it happen. It just can't! I can't tell her either. I need to figure this out without telling her somehow._

"Annabeth, this is going to sound crazy and awkward, but, um, could you come and sleep at my cabin tonight, I don't want to, you know, it's just that, I want to keep an eye on you. This prophesy is making me nervous."

"Seaweed Brain, you know that I can take care of myself!"

"Please, Annabeth, just do it for me?"

She saw the pleading, helpless look in his eyes and wondered, _What is this all about? _But eventually she melted and agreed to do it.

**Sorry for another short chapter, but, I kind of like them, plus, it will make the upcoming existential dread and emotional trauma easier to swallow _sigh _I'm excited to get the reviews on that chapter. _Puts fingers together in a malicious gesture. __Maniacal laugh. _**


	7. IntermissionHELP ME!

Dear lovely readers,

I have been experiencing a serious case of writers block, and now is your chance to get your ideas heard!

I have no idea what to put into the next couple of chapters before the big thing happens. **dun dun dun!**

If anybody has ideas how this quest business should at least START out, please let me know in a review!

I love you all and thank you for the continued support.

**Air kisses.**

Love,

shortstuff1699

P.S. Any ideas for a reformed enemy that they have to encounter are welcome. And a setting for a big dramatic fight.


	8. Chapter 7 The Departure

**Sorry about that last chapter, I couldn't think of anything to write, I had serious writers block, but that's to you guys, I have some ideas. Thank you all so much for reading and supporting and reviewing, you have no idea how happy it makes me! Loves to you all!**

Annabeth and Percy decided to leave the next day, but first had to say goodbye to their friends, including Grover Underwood, who had returned from is quest for Pan.

Percy ran up to Grover, and gave him a big hug, "I'll be back before you know it, okay?" He stayed there for a little longer and soon enough both started crying. Annabeth hated to break up their embrace, but they were losing daylight.

"Percy," she said softly, "We have to go, if we don't go soon, we won't have enough time to get anywhere before it gets dark."

Percy gave Grover one last squeeze before he followed Annabeth out of camp, past the giant pine tree that used to be Thalia Grace.

Annabeth said, "It's hard to believe that only a few years ago, there was nothing that I wanted more than to go on a quest," she looked down at her engagement ring, then at Percy, who pulled her into a hug, "Now, there's nothing I want more than to be able to stay at camp with you. After this, if we EVER get called on a quest again, I swear I will march up to Olympus itself and punch every single god and goddess in the face."

"I know how you feel," was all Percy could say.

**I am tempted to write more on this Chapter, but I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough, and I need to do more research for the next part, so I'm stopping here. Sorry! I'll get the next one up soon**


	9. Chapter 8 And So It Begins

They walked to gas station on the side off Montauk highway, and, using a golden drachma, called for the cab of the Fates. It was late, sow they knew they would need to go straight to a hotel.

"Please take us to a hotel," Annabeth said

"Mortal or... otherwise," The Fate holding the yarn said.

"Just take us somewhere where we won't get killed in five minutes," Percy said, who was still tense and emotional, but managed to hold it together enough to just sound mildly annoyed.

"As you wish," they all said at once. In five minutes, they arrived at a normal-looking hotel, but the couple were still on their guard. "That will be 5 golden drachmas," the Fates said in unison.

Annabeth handed them 5 coins and exited the vehicle. They walked into the entrance of the hotel and were greeted by a mortal looking bellhop. "So far so good," Percy said.

The couple got a room, and took off early the next morning. **Just a note, no, nothing of...****_that..._**** nature occurred that night.**

"Do you know exactly what we're supposed to be doing on this quest?" Percy said, keeping Annabeth close as they walked.

"Well, it just said, _Shall roam across a country free,_ so I guess just seeing the sights and fighting monsters when we see them. I have to admit, this is a very generous quest of the gods. Almost unheard of," Annabeth replied.

"Which is why I think it's suspicious. Those last two lines make me really nervous though," _I can't tell her. I don't want to make her as nervous as I am. I should just stop being nervous anyway, nothings going to happen to her, no while I'm around. Oh, who am I kidding. ANYTHING could happen to her, ESPECIALLY while I'm around. I just feel so powerless. _

"I know what you mean," Annabeth interrupted his thoughts, looking at him, a concerned expression on her face, she pressed closer to him and smiled, "But it's not helping anybody to worry about it."

Percy looked down at her, and gave her a forced smile, then looked back ahead. "Come on to the subway, I want to show you something."

**Sorry I took so long ****_again_**** for such a short chapter. But I did need to do a little reasearch for locations in a city I've never been to, so please don't hate me. I really like it when you guys tell me what you think so please review, and tell me what you like/what you think I need to improve!**


	10. Chapter 9 Return of the Math Teache

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story an making me feel like the awesomest girl in the world! Seriously, this story has had over 2100 views so far!So can I just give all you guys a big internet hug. And if you liked this, please recommend it to your friends! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I don't care how you review, I love it all, the good, the bad, and the nasty. Love ya! Oh, and does anybody know how I could get in touch with Rick Riorden? I would like to give him a taste of his own medicine.**

_**Disclamer for this and all other chapters I have posted.**_

_**I do not own the story of Percy Jackson, nor the characters thereof. Those are the works of Rick Riorden.**_

* * *

As was expected of two well known, powerful demigods in one of the biggest cities in the world, it didn't take long for trouble to arrive. The couple boarded the train and were headed Northbound toward Central Park. They had gone a few stops and Percy felt a twist in his stomach, a feeling that he knew meant trouble. He looked around the subway but it was rather crowded. He looked over all the passengers and finally he saw a familiar face. And not the kind of familiar that was welcome to a demigod. It was the face of none other than Mrs. Dodds, and it was staring right back at him. _I knew this day was too perfect. I can't even take my fiancee on a little date to Turtle Pond without a monster who hates me being on the subway with me. Awfully convenient that she happened to show up on the EXACT SAME TRAIN!_

"Annabeth," He said in a low voice, "we need to get off this train. Now."

She looked back at him. "Why?" Then she looked where he was looking, "Oh."

Mrs. Dodds stood up and slowly made her way toward them, a menacing look in her eye. Annabeth and Percy backed as close to the door as they possibly could, getting ready to make a run for it. Percy knew that even Mrs. Dodds wouldn't have the nerve to attack them on the train in front of all of these people, like she would have room anyway, there was hardly enough space for one person to walk to the door, let alone for Mrs. Dodds to launch full demonic mode, wings and all.

The stop for Central Park came and Percy and Annabeth booked it out the doors and ran above ground as fast as... demigodly... possible. They made it as far as the Central Park Zoo before they had to stop for a breath. Luckily it was Saturday. Weekends meant people. Lots of people. So the couple acted like they were a normal couple, on a date to the Zoo, and not like a pair of demigods who were running for their lives from an evil sixth-grade math teacher. They took turns checking behind them for the Fury and constantly changed exhibits. They did get to enjoy the Zoo surprisingly well for a couple of twenty year olds who had a monster in a murderous rage stalking them.

They had gone around the whole zoo and were convinced that they had lost her, so they walked out of the zoo and walked to the Pond when Annabeth felt like they were being watched. She looked behind her, and sure enough, about 30 feet away from them and walking toward them, was Mrs. Dodds. Turned back around toward Percy, about to tell him what she saw but was cut off by his lips against hers. She thought this was entirely inappropriate, seeing as how Mrs. Dodds was 20 feet away from them, but then saw another couple doing something similar right behind Percy, and she realized what they were doing, blending in. Holy Hephaestus, Percy was smart. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, fully retuning the kiss. She lost all track of time in his embrace. Their kiss was only broken for a second, while they came up for air.

All too soon, it ended. Mrs. Dodds was still there, but they decided silently that it would not be wise to continue, they had gone from just another couple at the pond to a spectacle.

Mrs. Dodds advanced toward them once again.

**BWAHAHA! How better to end a chapter than on a cliffhanger. Don't forget to review, and thanks again for reading.**


	11. Chapter 10 The Spider

**Thank you guys SO SO SO SO much for reading and reviewing. So far I have had ****_2623 _****views! You ave NO idea how much it means to me to have you guys read this. Big huge internet hug to you all! Keep reviewing, and reccommend this story to your friends that haven't read it! I love you all *Air kisses***

* * *

**Disclosure: I do not own Percy Jackson, that troll Rick Riorden does**

* * *

Percy advanced toward Mrs. Dodds, he uncapped Riptide. Mrs. Dodds launched at him, in full Fury form. He dodged for a few minutes, partially to make the fight a little more interesting, partially to asses her strength. Finally he attacked, and with one jab in the chest, the fight was over. Mrs. Dodds exploded into a mound of golden dust. Sure, she was filled murderous rage toward him, but she wasn't the first one, and Percy had fought and killed so many monsters that the fight wasn't so much a fight as an insult to his abilities.

"Well, that was quick," Annabeth said.

Percy recapped Riptide and walked back toward her, flexing his muscles while he went. She responded by laughing. She took his arm.

"So what were you going to show me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'll see, Wise Girl, you'll see." He looked down at her, and she looked back. He smiled.

They walked to The Loeb Boathouse when their feet started to hurt, so they rented bikes from the bike rental. Percy, once again, lead the way, taking them past as many sights as possible. He lead Annabeth to a location just north of Turtle Pond. Finally they stopped, at the Obelisk. Percy knew that Annabeth would love it, because it was both a piece of ancient culture, and it had Egyptian hieroglyphs on it.

"So?" he said.

In response, she just kissed him, then went back to examining it as best she could from the distance she was forced to stay at. Percy just stood back and admired her. She looked at that rock like a kid on Christmas morning.

Suddenly a woman, who was unfamiliar to Percy came up to her and greeted her.

"Hello, Annabeth," the woman said.

Percy instantly knew something was very very wrong, especially after getting a second look at the woman. she looked normal enough from the top, but on the bottom, she had not two legs, but six.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth was awed by the Obelisk. Her day had been pretty much perfect, even the Mrs. Dodds part wasn't too bad. Perfect, up until the point when she heard a woman behind her greet her. "Hello, Annabeth"

Annabeth tensed up, her back instantly straightening her eyes wide, not with wonder, but with horror. She knew that voice, she knew it all too well. It was a voice that had haunted her dreams for two years. Annabeth was too horrified that she didn't even have time to wonder how in Hades this woman had gotten out of Tartarus so quickly.

"Pleasure to see you again, Arachne," Annabeth said in a low voice. It sounded tense and forced, as she tried to keep herself calm.

"I told you I would see you again."

Annabeth drew her new dagger. Celestial bronze, seven inches, just like her first one, but it wasn't the same. Annabeth tried to forget about her lost dagger that had gotten her through so many battles. She faced the spider woman, dagger out in front of her. She bounced on her back foot, she lunged at Arachne, but the spider dodged her attack.

"Tsk. Do you honestly think that a simple lunge would get me? I expected more of a Daughter from a Daughter of Athena. My turn."

She lunged, but feinted, shooting spider webs at Annabeth's wrists and ankles. Annabeth cut them off quickly. "I thought you were more clever Arachne."

The spider woman looked over at Percy and smiled evilly, "Who's your friend? Or, dare I say, boyfriend. Come to think of it, I did notice a ring on your left hand earlier. He couldn't possibly be..." she gasped in a fake kind of way, "your fiancee? I wonder what would happen if I just..." she extended her hand toward Percy.

"NOOOOOO!" Annabeth ran to block the attack on Percy. Arachne's smile widened and she enclosed Annabeth in a net of web. Annabeth struggled but the web was too tight and sticky. Arachne made a small hole where her victim's dagger was, and pulled it from her grasp. Annabeth took the opportunity to widen the hole and jump out, but it was too late, the knife was already coming down. There was nothing Annabeth could do to avoid the attack. Arachne stuck the knife into Annabeth's abdomen.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Percy instantly lunged and went into full traumatic battle mode. Tears were streaming from his eyes as he launched about a dozen quick attacks on Arachne, eventually killing her. After finishing the job, Percy immediately ran to a very bloody looking Annabeth. He couldn't contro the sobs as he removed the knife, and took off his shirt to try to stop the bleeding. Percy cradled her in his lap, telling her to stay with him.

"Annabeth, we promised each other that we would not be separated ever again. Wise Girl." He hung his head low to hers and gave her a final, tear filled kiss. When her body went limp, he broke down more than he had before. He stayed there for hours just sobbing and cradling Annabeth.

**Okay, I think I might cry. Please feel free to review. I can handle whatever you want to throw at me. I've already gotten, like three death threats from my friends. DO NOT WORRY! THIS IS NOT THE END! I did warn you about emotional trauma.**


	12. Chapter 11 The Surprise Visitor

**Sorry about that last chapter. But I couldn't resist, that was actually one of my first ideas when I decided to extend this story. There was an evil inside of me that I couldn't ignore. But this chapter should give you at least a little hope. Please review! SHOUTOUT TO ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! WE HAVE OFFICIALLY HIT _3000 _VIEWS! Thank you guys so much! LOVES! *Air Kisses across the world***

Percy was still in the park when the sun when down, but he didn't care. _I failed,_ he thought, _I promised I would protect her. I promised that this wouldn't happen. We were supposed to get married, we were supposed to settle down and enjoy the rest of our lives together. Now all that hope is gone. _

The instant that thought crossed his mind. Annabeth's eyes shot open and glowed. She floated, literally, out of Percy's arms. Annabeth started to speak, but in a voice that wasn't her own. It was a voice that Percy had heard before. It was the voice of Hades.

"Percy Jackson"

"Hades, pleasure to see you again," he said in a still very emotional, but sarcastic voice.

"I see you are still as insufferable as ever. But I did not come here to merely fraternize with a demigod as insufferable as yourself. I came here to tell you that is still a way to get back your... girlfriend."

Percy stood up instantly, "You tell me now or so help me-"

"I was just about to, but then you interrupted. You must remember that we are still on, unpleasant terms. It will not be easy. And you will only have a week to complete the tasks."

"I will do whatever I need to do. Just GIVE ME BACK ANNABETH!"

"Well the first and easiest task is to give me something that Annabeth gave to you."

Percy thought for a second _I am going to regret this, _and he kissed the Hades-possesed Annabeth. It felt odd, cold, and almost mocking.

**Please review this. I will get to more action in the next chapter I promise. This was a poorly written chapter, I know. I just couldn't leave you guys hanging for too long without guilt taking over me. Sorry it's so short _again_. Thanks for reading, it means so much!**


	13. Chapter 12 The Briefing

**Guys, I'm so so so so so so sorry for making you wait so long to get the next chapter. That last, scene, wasn't meant to be so awkward, but the delivery of the scene was a little, messed up. He only kissed him because that is the object that Annabeth gave him. Also, to answer someone's question, the last chapter DID have something to do with the prophecy, because it said "Wisdom's Daughter shall stand idly by..." I isn't actually Annabeth that is there. She is in the Underworld, unable to do anything. It actually says that Percy will be searching for his something that is lost, (which is Annabeth.) Hope that helps! Thanks for reading this guys, I appreciate it a lot. It really brightens my day when you review too, even the critical stuff. Love you guys! *Air kisses and internet hugs***

* * *

**Disclosure, I do not own Percy Jackson, That troll, Rick Riorden does, (But if I did own them, I probably woudn't be much better. As this story has proved)**

* * *

Hades said, "Well, I suppose that counts," he appeared unfased while Percy's face was still cherry red with embarrasment. "Your next task will be a little like, what do you humans call it, a scavenging-"

"A scavenger hunt?"

"Yes, whatever you said. You will collect a series of items for me, from various locations, that you can then give to me in exchange for...this." Hades gestured to the body he was possesing.

Percys tensed up a little with anger upon Annabeth, his Annabeth being called a "this"

"But," Hades continued, "You will only have a week to complete my task. It is not likely that you will be able to get your beloved from my realm, and return to your camp. It is likely, however that you will join her none the less, as your quest will be extremely dangerous and deadly."

"Are you so sure about that buddy? Because me and Annabeth freaking went through TARTARUS! Closed the Doors of Death, AND did it all in time to meet back up with our friends."

"Yes, but you did that all with assistance, this quest must be done by you alone. I will be there occasionaly, but only to check your progress."

Percy decided that it would be a bad idea to argue with the Lord of the Underworld about his abilities, so he just said, "What do I have to do first?"

"The first item that you will collect for me, Percy Jackson, is the Hope Diamond."

* * *

**Lets end with a cliffhanger. BWAHAHAHA! Sorry, I'll get the next one up, but once again, I require reasearch. Keep reading, it really means a lot to me when you do. Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 13 The Hope Diamond

**Thank you guys SOOO much for reading this! The day after I posted the last chapter, we had a record breaking ****_495 _****views in one day! You have no idea how awesome that makes me feel. I love you all! And now we get to the part where things start to get interesting. **

Hades disappeared, taking Annabeth's body with him. Percy was left with wide eyes and an open mouth. He racked his brain for what he knew about the Hope Diamond, so he decided to send an Iris message to Hazel. He went to Turtle Pond to do this. He manipulated some water into mist and put in one golden drachma. All of the sudden, Hazel's face showed up in the mist. "Hi Hazel, I need your help," he said.

"What's up, and where's Annabeth?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. Anyway, what do you know about the Hope Diamond?"

Hazel's eyes widened, "Percy, why do you need the Hope Diamond?"

Percy looked down, tears in his eyes, "To get Annabeth back."

Hazel was still confused, but she told him everything she knew, "The Hope Diamond is a huge blue diamond that is on display in the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History in Washington D.C. It also has a curse on it, most people think that it's because it was stolen from the idol that it was originally on, but the real reason is that a child of Hades summoned it from the earth. The curse stated that death will come to anybody who touches it."

"Well...that's some diamond," Percy said. "Thanks Hazel." the mist faded.

Percy went to the closest internet cafe he could find, to do more research. Then he summoned the Taxi of the Fates.

"Where to?" One Fate asked.

"Washington D.C. Smithsonian." Percy said.

They traveled very fast and arrived at the Smithsonian in a matter of five minutes.

"That will be thirty golden drachmas," the driver Fate said.

Percy paid the fair and got out, and headed to the Museum of Natural History. He found a case containing a necklace with a blue diamond so huge that Percy could hardly believe it was real. "That must be it." He surveyed the case, looked at the glass, bullet proof. _How am I supposed to get this?! Am I just supposed to break the glass? Nope, the glass is UNBREAKABLE. _Suddenly, Percy remembered that he heard somewhere that some opera singers could break glass with their voice. _But how am I going to reach a note that high? It's not like I can sing it! If only I had like, a siren that I could summon whenever I wanted. Too bad I don't, that would be awesome. Well, there goes that idea. _

Percy decided to do more research on bullet proof glass, and he discovered that it wasn't actually glass, but plastic, which could be broken by heat. "What I wouldn't give to have Leo Valdez here right now." He sighed, "How the heck am I going to do this. getting this alone is going to take me a week, but this is just the first thing. This is starting to sound more like the labors of Hercules or something."

"I got it"

Percy stowed away in the bathrooms until all the lights went out. He walked, very quietly to the case. He started to go through his backpack when a flashlight shone on his face. "What are you doing here!" A night guard said.

**I am evil to end here, but I still have to figure out how exactly how Percy is going to get the Hope Diamond. You should give me ideas by... REVIEWING! Love you guys! Thanks so much for reading!**


	15. Another intermission, HELP HELP HELP!

**I know, I know, I am so horrible. I haven't written a new chapter in FOREVER. But I honestly don't know what to do here. I was hoping you guys would give me ideas, but nobody has. If I don't get any ideas, the story won't go on, and Percy will never get Annabeth back, and nobody wants that. So please, help?**


End file.
